


Smile For The Cameras

by Robocornstars



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), cam girl Roddy and drift, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Drift and Rodimus are makin' bank ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Smile For The Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a random gay thought I posted on my blog like two months ago...

Rodimus turned on his cameras, leaning back against drifts chest as he ran his hands over the light pink lace that decorated Rodimus' frame as they watched a steady stream of viewers start to arrive. Drift groped at Rodimus' thighs, nuzzling and pressing kisses to his neck. Rodimus lightly tugged on the pastel pink collar around Drifts throat urging him too do more. Drift obliged pressing open mouth kisses to his neck and leaving a trail of dark pink hickeys from his chin to his shoulder. "I'm gonna go get your toys for tonight, stay here and don't be too shy with the camera sweetspark." Rodimus gave him a quick kiss, lingering a bit longer than he'd wanted when Drift pushed back.

Drift laid back against the mountain of pillows on their berth, his hands roaming his frame as he waited for Rodimus to come back. "Roddy I thought you'd already had the toys picked out."

"Stop whining, you're so impatient sometimes!" 

"I doubt I'm the only one growing impatient." Drift rubbed the gold tag labeled 'Kitten' in between his fingers, a glazed look in his eyes. Rodimus dug though their toys for a while longer before shuffling back to drift, several toys, not including the rope, in his hands. "That's a lot of toys ya got there, you sure you've thought this through Roddy?" Rodimus chuckled, patting drifts head but giving no further response. "Be good and stay still for me kitten." 

Rodimus began tying the rope in intricate patterns across drifts frame, stopping after each knot to ask if it was too tight and give the bound mech a soft kiss. Rodimus wove a large star over Drifts chest and bound his hand behind his back. By now Drift was practically drooling, his finials twitching every now and again. "I've barely even touched you and you're practically shaking already, I haven't even gotten to the toys yet." Rodimus' voice was dripping in mockery as his digits dipped down to pinch and rub at his node.

Drift cried out, his back arching of the bed. Rodimus slid a charge inhibitor ring around Drifts spike, pumping the length of it a few times and watching him whine and writhe beneath his touch. 

Rodimus’ digits traced the rim of Drifts valve before he slipped two inside with relative ease, relishing the way drift rolled his hips in an attempt to get more friction. “Kitten, I asked you to stay still. Do you need me to tie down your legs too?” Drift shook his head furiously as broken moans and gasps escaped his vocalizer. "Next time you disobey I'm gonna have to bind your legs baby." Drift whined as Rodimus pumped his digits slowly in and out of his valve, scissoring them a few times to make room for a third digit. 

Drift let out a long cry when Rodimus finally slid a third digit into his valve and picking up speed, his frame shaking violently as his spike strained against the charge inhibiter and the urge to overload. "Primus you're so cute like this, stuffed full of my digits, head thrown back in ecstasy, moaning and writhing beneath me, it's enough to make me overload just thinking about it." 

Rodimus pulled his soaked digits out and held them in front of drifts mouth. Drift whined at the loss of contact but pulled the dripping digits into his mouth, working his tongue around them and in between transformation seams until they were clean of his transfluid. “Good boy.”

"Why don't we let out audience pick out your first toy?" Drift whined as Rodimus laid out a variety of vibrators and false spikes. Rodimus glanced at his video monitor to make sure all the cameras were still on and that he was still somewhat on track with the viewer comments. Satisfied with his findings he turned back to Drift, slipping his index digit underneath his collar and tugging him down face first into the berth. "Aft up." Drift struggled without the use of his servos but eventually managed to get himself to rest on his knees and chest, wiggling his aft playfully.

Drift yelped as Rodimus' servo harshly smacked his aft, leaning down to growl "Stay still" into his audial. "I'm sure you're oh so anxious to know which toy your adoring audience picked out for you." Rodimus reached behind him grabbing a red and blue false spike and holding it in front of drifts face. The spike was large enough that it could barely fit in Rodimus' servo, it was meant for a bot closer to Ultra Magnus' size and was covered in bumps and ridges. "Roddy I really don't think that'll fit." Drift shifted nervously as he eyed the large toy. "Of course it'll fit! It may take a bit of effort but I'm sure that pretty little valve of yours can handle it." Rodimus rubbed the toy through drifts slick valve folds at an obnoxiously slow pace making Drift terribly aware of just how long the toy really was. 

Without warning Rodimus pressed the toy past the first ring of callipers in his valve, rubbing a soothing hand down drifts back as he whimpered at the sudden intrusion. Drifts hips squirmed away from the growing ache and stretch of his valve to no avail, crying out as the toy rubbed along sensitive inner nodes. "Look at you, taking such a big spike so well for me. I bet it feels good huh? That big spike stretching your valve to it's limits, reaching all those sensitive little nodes. Tell me how good it feels inside you kitten." 

"F-feels good... more, please Roddy... need it." Rodimus smirked, pushing the spike in until it bottomed out inside of drift. Drifts vocalizer let out short, garbled bursts of static and binary as his hips rolled in the air, pushing his shoulders and face further into the plush bedding. Rodimus absent mindedly pushed the toy in and out of his pets valve as he thought to himself.

"Y'know I've been awfully patient, I think I deserve a treat for taking such good care of you kitten.~"

Drift whined questioningly, vents hiccuping in a futile attempt to cool him down. Rodimus pushed drift over, the mech landing on his back when a muffled cry as the toy in his valve shifted with the new position and pressing against his celling node. Rodimus straddled drifts chest rolling his hips a few times, rubbing the soft fabric covering his valve again the ropes on drifts chest. "I want you to eat me out, can you do that for me kitten?" Drift nodded eagerly, practically drooling at the transfluid marks Rodimus left across his chassis and the way his transfluid made the damp lingerie cling to his plush valve folds. "You're such a good boy for me, always so eager to please me. You do want to please me don't you?"

"Y-yes sir." Rodimus smirked down at drift before lifting himself up and pulling the lace to the side of his valve, hovering inches over drifts helm. "Be a good boy and beg for me."

"Please sir, I need you... wanna...wanna make you feel g-good... please!"

"Well since you asked so nicely I guess I have no choice but to indulge you." Rodimus was quick to place his valve against Drifts mouth, letting out a soft gasp as he licked and kissed at his exposed folds. Drift wanted nothing more than to wrap his servos around his speedsters pretty thighs and give him the overload of a lifetime, to have him cry out his name as he came on his tongue, spoiler twitching and back arcing that beautiful way it always did during a really good overload. The thought of Rodimus in the throws of ecstasy was enough to make his frame shake. 

: You still doin' okay baby? We can stop the livestream if you need to stop.: Drift had to manually reset his glitching, static filled HUD a few times just to read the private comm Rodimus had sent him before sending back a rushed "yes", moaning into the slick valve folds. Rodimus reveled in the firm, slow strokes lavishing his soaked valve. "Frag that's good." Rodimus sighed rolling his hips into the sensation. Drift hummed against his folds, the vibration eliciting a long, shaky moan from the speedster above him. "Oh frag, d-do that again!" Rodimus wrapped one servo around Drifts finial, the other clutching the sheets below him, thighs trembling against the sides drifts helm. Rodimus reached beside him picking up a slim red vibrating wand, Drifts favorite, and placed it against Drifts node. Drifts hips jolted at the sudden contact, his overstimulated node pulsing with arousal. "Someones excited, I'm beginning to think you like this toy more than me!"

Rodimus turned the toy onto it's lowest setting, rolling it over drifts node and watching his hips chase after the soft buzz of the toy. "Until I get an overload you're stayin' tied up kitten, which means no overload and you don't get to frag me either." Drift whined but pressed his glossa further past his valve lips, moaning as Rodimus' calipers cycled down against his glossa. "Oh Primus! You really... wanna... frag me huh?" 

His grip on Drifts helm tightened, nearly denting the fragile finials, as he bucked his hips, greedily chasing his overload. Rodimus arched forward dropping the vibrator in favor of rubbing at his node, pushing himself closer and closer to his overload until finally he snapped, helm thrown back and spoiler bouncing as he rode out his overload. Rodimus rolled onto his back beside drift, chassis heaving as he regained his breath."Aww, you look so cute covered in my transfluid, maybe I should just leave you like this." Drift whined. "Roddy you promised!" 

"Hmm, I guess I did, didn't I?" Rodimus made a show of slowly untying Drift, stopping to brush over every sensitive spot he could find. "I guess it your gonna spike me you probably want this out don't you? Rodimus pumped the false spike in and out of drifts valve a few times before pulling it out completely. "Roddy please..."

"Please what? Use your words kitten." 

"Take it off please...I need it... need you!" Rodimus chuckled, sliding the charge inhibitor off of his spike and pressing a cold sloppy kisses to his length before laying on his back, legs spread and valve dripping. Within seconds Drift was on top of Rodimus and guiding his spike into his valve. "You really are eager aren't you?"

Drift hitched one of Rodimus' knees over his shoulder and began a fast, relentless pace. Drift pressed his frame closer to Rodimus' so his spike hit his ceiling node with each thrust. Rodimus wrapped his arms around Drifts neck and tugged him into a rough kiss as he rolled his hips to meet every thrust. Drift pinched and tugged at Rodimus' node eliciting a string of loud, and frankly wanton, moans as his second overload crashed into him like a train.

Drift continued to thrust into him hungrily even as he struggled to regain his breath, his vents working over time to expel extra heat from his frame. 

Drifts frame tensed, optics going white as he overloaded with long, low groan before collapsing on top of rodimus.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Drift awoke to Rodimus lightly shaking him awake. "Drift wake up, don't worry the cameras are off."

"mmm...wanna sleep."

"I know baby but we gotta get you cleaned up." Drift reluctantly sat up and made grabby hands at Rodimus. He laughed but slid Drifts legs around his waist and carried him to the washroom like one would to a tired sparkling. Rodimus hummed an old nyonian tune as he set him down in the tub, the warm, soapy water stopping just under his chin. "I thought I might have had to carry you to Ratchet, your overload knocked you out long enough for me to take a clean up our activities, take a shower, and draw a bath for you!" Rodimus grabbed a wash cloth and began washing away the streaks of transfluid and paint transfers. Drift placed his hand against his throat. "Where's my-" 

"Your collar? I took it off, though you needed a break."

"But I like wearing it after." Rodimus kissed his cheek, his servo now massaging into overworked and tense cables. "I know sweetspark, I can put it back on after your bat if you'd like?" Drift nodded drowsily letting out a soft moan as the tension melted away from his frame. Drifts optics lazily followed the movements of Rodimus' servos as he slowly slipped back into recharge, waking sometime later to Rodimus wrapping a towel around him and carrying him back to berth. "you really are tired huh? Maybe i shouldn't have been so harsh."

"I didn't mind, I liked it." Rodimus dried the rest of his frame down and wrapped the collar around his neck. "Good, we might have to try it again sometime. You got us some pretty big donations with that cute little aft of yours." Drift chuckled as he squeezed himself against Rodimus' chassis almost immediately falling back asleep. Rodimus smiled to himself and placed a gentle kiss against his forehelm before falling asleep, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.


End file.
